Marry Your Daughter
by sky yuzu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang penyanyi. Ia tahu bahwa ia terkenal, tapi bukan dalam bidang ini. Maka untuk kali ini, ia berharap semoga apa yang dilakukannya ini akan memukau calon istri dan calon ayah mertuanya- jika boleh disebut demikian. 4 tahun tanpa kata, 4 tahun tanpa ikatan dan biarkan hari ini ia melamar pemilik hatinya ini. Enjoy reading guys, hope you like it. RnR XD


**Marry yor daughter**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (always ****)**

**Naruto punya om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T, OOC, one shot dan drama banget. Hahaha.**

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar,

Selama empat tahun ini pula Sakura selalu mengaguminya. Jangankan menyapa, melihat wajahnya saja saat mereka berpapasan Sakura sudah tak mampu.

Katakanlah ia berlebihan atau apa, tapi itu kenyataannya. Selama empat tahun ini Sakura hanya bisa mengagumi sosok Uchiha Sasuke dari jauh.

Mereka pernah berinteraksi beberapa kali, dengan Sakura yang cerewet akan menjadi lebih pendiam dan hanya menjawab jika ia ditanya.

.

.

.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat pendaftaran mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Sakura yang kali itu terlalu asyik berbicara dengan Ino tak melihat jalan dan akhirnya menabrak Sasuke yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Pertemuan klasik sebenarnya kalo boleh ditambahkan.

Tapi pertemuan itu membekas dalam di hati Sakura. Karena itu ia mencari tahu siapa laki- laki yang kemarin tak sengaja ia tabrak. Ino bilang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Perusahaan nomor satu di jepang yang sudah melebarkan sayapnya di mancanegara. Ino bahkan bilang kalau Sakura benar- benar keterlaluan karena tak tahu informasi itu dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum karena sindiran halus Ino itu.

.

.

.

Pertemuan- pertemuan berikutnya selama 4 tahun ini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mereka mungkin hanya bertemu sekitar 5 kali atau kurang dari itu. Yang jelas, Sakura hanya akan bertemu Sasuke ketika kampus mereka ada acara dan Sakura tertarik untuk menjadi panitianya. Jadi ketika dia diterima itulah, Sakura akan melihat Sasuke pula di acara itu. Sasuke adalah sosok terkenal di kampusnya. Ia aktif di berbagai acara kampus karena itu tak akan heran ketika kalian menemukan Sasuke sebagai ketua panitia atau kordinator di suatu sie.

Tapi pertemuan lain itu hanyalah pertemuan biasa. Sasuke berbicara kepada orang lain yang ada di samping Sakura dan Sakura mendengarkan sambil menunduk. Tak ada yang lain.

Hanya itu yang terjadi selama empat tahun ini.

Dan Sakura tak berani melangkah maju barang selangkah pun. Ia masih stuck di titik ini. Mengagumi Sasuke dari jauh dan tak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sakura masihlah wanita yang berpikir bahwa ia hanya boleh menunggu dan tak boleh berkata suka duluan kepada lawan jenisnya. Toh, Kami-sama juga sudah mengatur yang terbaik untuknya. Ia percaya itu, kalaupun nanti ia dan Sasuke berjodoh maka mereka akan dipertemukan dan disatukan saat tiba waktunya nanti. Entah bagaimana caranya, hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang,,,,

Ia benar- benar tak percaya apa yang terjadi. Hari ini hari wisuda kelulusannya. Itu artinya hari wisuda untuk Sasuke juga. Dan ia di sana menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Untuk Sakura.

**FLASH BACK (10 MENIT YANG LALU)**

"Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Hyuuga Hinata untuk permainan biolanya. Dan untuk giliran berikutnya, kita akan melihat persembahan lagu dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Tampak di panggung Sasuke menghampiri piano yang sudah ada di sana. Ia tampak sedikit gugup. Oke, ini merupakan kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia bernyanyi. Ia memang biasa menghadapi orang tapi bukan dalam hal seperti ini.

"ohayou gozaimasu, kali ini sebagai hadiah untuk kita semua yang sudah lulus tepat waktu hari ini. Selamat kawan dan untuk seorang yang ada di sana, lagu ini untukmu Haruno Sakura. Untuk tuan Haruno Kizashi, maaf untuk kelancangan saya kali ini. Selamat menikmati".

Sakura dan ayahnya yang disebut langsung saja menoleh ke panggung. Sebenarnya bukan Sakura yang langsung menoleh, hanya ayahnya saja. Sakura sendiri sejak Sasuke naik ke atas panggung ia sudah menatap lekat- lekat Sasuke. Dan ketika namanya disebut Sakura hanya bisa menganga dan terkejut.

'_Sir, I'm a bit nervous..._

'_Bout being here today..._

'_Still not real sure what I'm going to say..._

'_So bare with me please..._

'_If I take up too much of your time ..._

_(Marry your daughter- Brian McKnight)_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sakura tahu lagu apa ini. Tapi apakah Sakura tak salah dengar. Tadi Sasuke mengatakan jika lagu ini untuknya kan? Ataukah ada Haruno Sakura lain di kampus ini? Tidak- tidak. Setahu Sakura hanya ia yang bernama Sakura Haruno di sini. Tapi ini lagu untuk melamar seseorang kan? Sasuke melamarnya? Bahkan mereka tak saling kenal?

'_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I ..._

'_Can marry your daughter_

'_And make her my wife _

'_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

'_And give her the best of me_

'_Till the day that I die, yeah..._

_(Marry your daughter- Brian McKnight)_

Iya benar, lagu ini adalah lagu untuk melamar gadis. Jadi apakah? Oh tidak- tidak. Sasuke terlihat turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke arah dimana Sakura berada. Seakan sudah direncanakan, semua memberi jalan kepada Sasuke untuk lewat. Dan saat Sasuke sudah ada di depan Sakura terlihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Itu adalah sebuah kotak cincin. Ya tuhan, ini kenyataan atau hanya mimpi? Jika mimpi ia berharap ia tak akan bangun- bangun. Tapi jika ini kenyataan pun Sakura masih belum bisa percaya bahwa Sasuke yang selama 4 tahun ini selalu ia kagumi sekarang melamarnya? Kami- sama, mereka bahkan tak pernah berinteraksi.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

Kami- sama, rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan saja saat ini. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Sakura bahkan tak bisa berkata apa- apa saat Sasuke mengatakan itu dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Sakura tak bisa mengingat apapun kejadian selanjutnya. Ia masih bingung dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Yang ia ingat sekarang hanyalah orangtuanya yang mengijinkan Sasuke untuk mengantar pulang Sakura dan saat ini Sakura ada di mobil bersama Sasuke dengan cincin manis bertengger di jari manisnya. Oh, rasanya ia benar- benar bahagia.

**...FIN...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai- hai, gimana cerintanya? Fict di atas terinspirasi dari lagunya Brian Mcknight yang Marry your daughter. Sumpah lagu itu keren banget. Recommended deh buat didengerin, bikin hati meleleh pokonya #lebay :D

End of all, mind to review guys?

**Omake**

"Hei teme, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau kenal gadis itu dobe?"

"Yang mana? Gadis berambut merah muda itu?"

"Hn"

"Oh, dia Sakura- chan. Sahabat dari Hinata. Eh, kenapa kau bertanya tentang Sakura? Kau suka padanya ya? Ya ampun teme, selama berteman denganmu aku baru tau kali ini tentang dirimu yang menanyakan tentang seorang gadis. Ah, kau pasti benar- benar menyukainya?akan ku kenalkan jika kau mau."

"Tak perlu dobe, aku tak butuh bantuan jika menyangkut gadis."

"Hah, gengsi tinggi Uchiha seperti biasanya".

"Hn. Lagipula aku tak mau berpacaran dengannya. Aku ingin langsung mengikatnya nanti selepas kita lulus."

"Hah, itu masih 4 tahun lagi teme. Terlalu lama."

Dan sejak 4 tahun lalu, tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke juga sudah tertarik kepadanya. Sejak 4 tahun itu pula Sasuke selalu mengamati Sakura. Sasuke tahu Sakura menyukainya, tapi seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Naruto bahwa ia tak ingin berpacaran. Ia ingin langsung mengikat Sakura dalam ikatan pernikahan dan biarlah ia dan Sakura sama- sama menunggu untuk itu. Tenang saja, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan lelaki lain mendekati gadisnya. Pikiran cerdik Uchiha.

**...BENER- BENER FIN...**


End file.
